The beat of your heart
by Maid-Mink
Summary: Harry se retrouve piegé avec Draco. L'histoire ne parait pas très originale mais c'est à vous de juger. One shot HP/DM


**Auteur : **Maid Mink

**Disclaiming : **Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K Rowling

**Genre : **Shonen ai / Romance

**Couple: **HP / DM

**Rating : **K +

**Note : **Histoire inventé sous le coup d'une déprime, puis venant du fait que je m'ennuyais ferme. J'espère vous divertir avec ce peu. L'histoire n'est pas franchement très originale, mais en même temps ça m'importe peu, vu que j'ai écrit ça pour m'amuser et pour passer le temps.

_The beat of your heart._

Je me trouve dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, dont je ne sais comment m'échapper.

Laissez moi vous expliquez ça ne sera pas long…

Tout s'est déroulé lors d'une soirée idiote où je n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds. Notre enseignement à Poudlard s'est terminé il y a peu. Alors quelque personne de différente maison on décidé d'organiser une fête de fin d'étude chez je ne sais qui. Lors de cette fête bien arrosé, où l'alcool nous monta un peu trop à la tête, quelqu'un eu la bonne idée de vouloir jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Un sorcier né de parent moldu a expliqué les règles et provoqué les Serpentard en affirmant qu'ils seraient incapables de jouer. Ces idiots ont évidemment pris la mouche et fait tourner la bouteille. Ron m'a obligé à intégrer le cercle qui s'est formé pour jouer. J'ignore encore la raison qui l'a poussé à me sacrifier ainsi – Je crois qu'il a un peu trop bu-. La bouteille à tourné deux fois, sans que je m'en préoccupe. Et voila pourquoi, moi, Harry Potter, je me retrouve désormais dans un placard étroit, où l'on ne voit strictement rien. Accompagné de Draco Malfoy…

Je les maudits tous, plus particulièrement l'idiot qui a eu cette idée. Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Et puis que dois-je faire ? L'embrasser ? Plutôt crever !

Mais pourquoi est ce que lui aussi à l'air bourré ? Il n'y en a pas un seul ici qui tienne l'alcool ? Je n'ais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne fasse rien et qu'il attende comme moi que les secondes passent. Je crois qu'on a le droit à sept ou dix minutes d'enfermement.

J'eux beau souhaiter de toute mes forces qu'il reste éloigné il se rapprocha de moi. Il commença par me sourire, me dire comme si c'était une fatalité « -Bon puisqu'ont a pas le choix. ». S'en fut trop, j'étais piégé, il posa une main sur ma hanche, me rapprocha trop près de lui. Bien sur que si on a le choix ! Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réponds plus de rien, mes envies de crimes me quittèrent sans que j'en comprenne la raison. C'est le contraire qui aurait du se produire. J'aurais du le frapper –il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on amoche son visage- le repousser de toute mes forces. Alors pourquoi je ne fais rien ? Est-ce que je suis aussi sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? –Ou d'autre chose peut être.- Je me laisse embrasser. Je ne suis même pas bourré et je n'ai même pas le temps de vraiment me demander pourquoi je fais ça.

Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, il sent bon, c'est naturel ce qui m'étonne de sa part. J'oublie le fait que c'est mon pire ennemie et même le fait qu'en dehors de son odeur ses lèvres sont imprégnées d'un horrible goût d'alcool. Tout ça ne me dérange pas. Il m'embrasse sans s'arrêter et moi je me laisse faire. Je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il est beau – moi qui suis plutôt banal-. Beaucoup de fille aurait donné cher pour être à ma place. Mais revenons en au fait, il m'embrasse toujours quand cette fois ce fut sa langue qui vint caresser mes lèvres pour essayer de se frayer un chemin. Un sentiment étrange me parcouru ainsi qu'un frisson remontant le long de mon échine. Je ne peux résolument pas le laisser faire ça alors je tiens bon et l'empêche de m'embrasser d'avantage. Je garde mes lèvres closes et posent mes mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner légèrement. Le repousser dés le début aurait été plus simple. Mais je n'y arrive pas, en fait je n'en ai aucune envie. Alors que mon cœur battait déjà à tout rompre, cet idiot de Serpentard posa ses mains sur mes fesses. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Il revint à la charge pour m'embrasser pour de bon. J'ais fait une grosse erreur et ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir. A moi aussi, je dois être franc, j'aime ses caresses. Mais bon sang de merlin je ne dois pas ! Sans réfléchir je répondis à son baiser lentement. Je n'arrive plus à le repousser, c'est impossible, je me sens trop bien. Je pose une main sur son torse puis une autre sur sa nuque approchant ainsi son visage plus près du mien. Et alors que nos langues continuent de s'entremêler avidement quelque chose me troubla. Un bruit régulier, un peu comme celui d'une aiguille frappant inlassablement le temps de ses inévitables secondes. Je fus bercé par ce tempo et serait resté ainsi une éternité. Je sens la preuve qu'il est en vie, qu'il est humain, ses battements se mêlent au mien et je me laisse totalement posséder par sa langue, l'intense chaleur qui vient d'envahir le lieu et les battements réguliers de son cœur…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air. Tout chez cette personne est fascinant, même la façon dont il embrasse. Et dire qu'il ne se souviendra sans doute jamais de cette nuit. Je sais pour ma part que je ne le regarderais plus jamais comme avant. Je continuerais sans doute à le détester. Plus par devoir que par envie, un peu comme si c'était mon irréfutable destin… Je n'aurais qu'à le détester parce qu'il s'est emparé pendant quelque minutes de mon esprit. Il est captivant… mais pourquoi est ce que je pense à lui avec autant d'instance ? Je ne fais que relater la vérité, et pourtant cette réalité me dérange, je trouve ça apeurant. Comment fait-on ensuite pour se passer d'une telle sensation, d'un tel sentiment de plénitude ? Je le laisse balader ses mains sur mon corps, nous avions arrêté de nous embrasser pour reprendre notre respiration haletante. Il fait sombre mais les quelques rayons de lumière qui filtre à travers le placard me permette de distinguer les traits de son visage, je le contemple ainsi quelques secondes. Puis je passe ma main sur sa joue, mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant d'utiliser mon autre main pour toucher du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Il est bien réel, je ne rêve pas… Cette approche le fit sourire, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire ainsi. Un mélange de perversité et de satisfaction mêlé. Je souris à mon tour. J'étais absorbé par sa physionomie, apparition furtive d'expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue avant. Je repose ma main sur son torse pour entendre à nouveau son cœur battre. Le mien se calme automatiquement en sentant ses pulsations rythmiques. Il prend ma main et la rapproche de son visage. Avec son autre main il rabaisse mes autres doigts et garde mon index avant de le passer dans sa bouche. Je ferme les yeux, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait, je me sentais fondre. Un nouveau sentiment naquit en moi. Je ferme les yeux et halètent sans vraiment le vouloir, mon esprit était en train d'imaginer ce que sa langue pourrait faire sur tout mon corps. Je me calme avant que ça ne parte trop loin et romps promptement le contact.

On est resté quelques secondes sans rien faire, juste à se regarder. Il est bourré et me déshabille du regard d'une façon vraiment gênante. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. En réfléchissant bien je me mets à penser que plus jamais je ne pourrais le toucher, l'embrasser… C'est ma seule chance d'être proche de lui. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai à ce point envie d'être proche d'un salaud tel que lui ? Un désir inconnu s'empara de moi et me força à le plaquer contre le mur du placard. Je l'embrasse sans lui demander son avis, jusqu'à le faire perdre haleine, ses caresses sont de plus en plus osées et j'adore ça. C'est frénétique, j'ai besoin de sentir son corps près de moi. Ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes bataillant dans ses cheveux. J'oublie le cour du temps, je veux rester comme ça encore un moment. Moment qui peut même duré pour toute l'éternité, ça ne me dérange pas. Quelque chose bouillonne en moi tandis que nous nous embrassons de plus en plus passionnément. Je commence à trouver que les vêtements que nous portons sont terriblement emmerdants, je voudrais pouvoir toucher son corps… Je ne fais rien ? Je passe juste ma main sous sa chemise, sa peau est douce et chaude. Je sens son index tracer un sillon dans mon dos puis sa main passer dans mon pantalon. Je retins un gémissement et continua de l'embrasser reposant ma main sur son torse. J'entends toujours nos deux battements de cœur, le mien tambourine à travers tout mon corps. Mon sang doit surement circuler trop vite. Je me sens bien…

Je suis tellement captivé par l'arrivée de nouveau sentiment que je ne me rends pas compte que le temps imparti est dépassé. Que quelqu'un a ouvert le placard et se moque ouvertement de nous. Je me fous de tout ça car rien d'autre que Draco n'occupe mon esprit à ce moment. Je finis par le lâcher pour respirer et reprendre mes esprits. Mes joues s'empourprent et je mets ma main devant ma bouche une fois que je comprends ce qui m'est arrivé. Merde. Draco sourit, apparemment satisfait. Il est beau cet enculé, mais je me répète. Il me fait un clin d'œil et part rejoindre ses amis me laissant seul avec mon désarroi.

Je retourne vers Ron. Je ne les entends pas me parler, me questionner, je suis encore sur une autre planète. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux les ignorer pour les moments. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer cette folie passagère qui s'est emparée de moi…

Mais il faut atterrir, ouvrir les yeux…

Demain, il aura sans doute tout oublié… Moi non…

Je pose ma main sur la partie gauche de mon torse pour écouter les battements de mon cœur…

Non… Vraiment… Ce n'est pas la même mélodie lorsque je suis seul…

**FIN**

**NDA : **J'espères evidemment avoir quelque review, si ça vous a plus dite le moi (idem pour le contraire.)


End file.
